The invention concerns a matrix display device comprising proximity detection means. Such devices are used in particular for the construction of communication terminals of the type allowing an operator to transmit and to receive information within the framework of a friendly exchange with a processor. The invention finds a particular application in respect of the screens of interactive terminals comprising screens based on liquid crystals, on plasma, on light-emitting diodes or on field-effect emission.